megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Slime
Slime (スライム, Suraimu) is a reoccuring demon in the series, always appearing as a low level enemy. In Shin Megami Tensei II, fusing a Slime with any other monster increases the other monster's HP and MP by 125% of their original values. History In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, an ooze is a type of creature. This category includes such monsters as slimes, jellies, deadly puddings, and similar mindless, amorphous blobs. They can be used by Dungeon Masters as enemies or allies of the player characters. Many oozes dwell underground, and most secrete an acid from their skin that dissolves flesh and other materials rapidly. Oozes are essentially blind, but more than make up for that with an ability called "blindsight", which allows them to discern nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them visually. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Megami Tensei II: Gedou Clan *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Gedou Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Foul Race﻿ *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Gedou Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Foul Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Fool Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Fool Arcana *Persona 4: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Gedou Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Gedou Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Gedou Clan Profile ''Megami Tensei II Slimes come in three variants: Green, Crab, and Gold. ''Persona 2'' A Slime is responsible for first introducing the party to the contact system in the game and is always the first type of demon encountered in random battles. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Slime can initially be found in Shibuya. In Shibuya, a failed ritual to summon Mara summons him in the body of a slime (with his typical phallic features). ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Slime is the first demon you fight in Home 2. Slime can sometimes be the result of a failed fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Slime is the first demon that appears and assaults the Red Sprite in the game. The protagonist initially fends them off as Unknowns on the deck and removes them while they are infesting the Sickbay afterward. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Persona 3 FES Persona 4 ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery Green Slime Megami Tensei.GIF|Green Slime as it appears in Megami Tensei Green Slime Megaten 2.GIF|Green Slime as it appears in Megami Tensei II Gold Slime Megaten 2.GIF|Gold Slime as it appears in Megami Tensei II Green Slime Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (MTI).GIF|Green Slime as it appears in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Green Slim Kyuyaku Megami Tensei.GIF|Green Slime as it appears in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Crab Slime K 2.GIF|Crab Slime as it appears in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Gold Slime K 2.GIF|Gold Slime as it appears in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Slime4.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei II Slime.PNG|Sprite from Giten Megami Tensei slime model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:Slime.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Slimeportrait.PNG|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Slime LB.PNG|Slime as it appears in Last Bible Slime LB 3.PNG|Slime as it appears in Last Bible III Slime3.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Slime Persona.PNG|Slime as it appears in Megami Ibunroku Persona File:Slime.png|Artwork from Persona 3 Slime 2.jpg|Slime as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Slime Card.GIF|Slime as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Foul Race Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Fiend Class Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Fool Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Gedou Clan Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Tower Arcana Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Fury Order